When a Marauder falls in love
by A Muggle-Born Writter
Summary: After graduating from Hogwarts, Sirius and Remus share a flat. But what if they start falling for each other? Will the war torn them apart? Warnings inside.
1. Padfoot's Internal Struggle

**When a Marauder falls in love**

**Author:** A Muggle-born Writer

**Rating:** M, NC-17

**Genre:** Romance/ Friendship

**Time-line: **Voldemort I ( 1978 – 1981)

**Warnings:** Explicit sex on later chapters, cursing, slash (boy/boy love)

**Pairings:** Main: Remus Lupin x Sirius Black; Secondary: James Potter.x Lily Evans

**Disclaimer: **Remus and Sirius, and the Harry Potter Series aren't mine (no matter how much I wish they were.)

**Summary:** After graduating from Hogwarts, Sirius and Remus share a flat. But what if they start falling for each other? Will the war torn them apart?

**Author's Note:** My first try at writing. I am not actually satisfied witht his, but I also think it's pretty good.

**Chapter 1: Padfoot's Internal Struggle**

'_Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over.'_

"Sirius Black! What have I told you about dirty socks in my bed?"

"Relax, Moony. Your cleaning obsession will kill you one day, you know?"

"Not before your lack of it do the same. Now go there and clean that up!"

"Phew. Just when I get rid of my mom, I get another!"

"Ha,ha,ha, very funny, Padfoot, now go there and fix that!"

"I'm going, I'm going…"

Sirius stuck out his tongue for the other boy as he went to pick his socks. It has been just one year since he invited his friend to live with him, and he was already bossing him, like the times at Hogwarts. But then he smiled affectionately. Remus had been much relived after his invitation, because the werewolf didn't really have any other place to go. The animagus just thought it would be too depressing to live alone, and since Peter was still living with his mother, and James went off to live with Lily, Remus was the only option. And he couldn't deny his presence made his little flat look much more than a home, reminding him of his school times.

Throwing his socks at the laundry basket, he went back to the living room, just to find Remus entertained with a book and eating a bar of chocolate. Plain normal, he knew his friend was a chocaholic and bookish.

But something caught his eye this time.

The fireplace was turned on, and its fire was reflected on Remus, creating on him a shiny appearance. The way he was concentrating on the book, so calm and relaxed. His amber eyes, even more golden at the fire light. His messy brown hair, he would love to run his fingers on it. And his soft pink lips, oh Merlin, he wanted so bad to kiss them…

Wait.

What the bloody hell?

_Why in the world do I want to kiss Moony? He's Moony, for Merlin's sake! But he looks so cute in this firelight…What the hell? Who thinks his best mate is 'cute'? That's gay._

Unaware of Sirius' internal struggle, noticing his friend was staring at him, Remus slowly lowered his book and stared at him awkwardly.

"Err… Padfoot? Are you alright?"

Snapping from his trance, Sirius felt his cheeks burn a little while he answered: "Yes, I just thought you were… cute on the firelight…" _Now I'm blushing? Damn, I'm such a girl…_

It was the turn for the werewolf to blush, but Sirius didn't notice. "Well… thanks…" he said, feeling now very uncomfortable.

"Sooo, what's that book of yours? Another muggle romance? From that Shack – spare guy?" Sirius asked, trying to diffuse the tension.

It worked.

Remus let out a chuckle: "It's Shakespeare, Padfoot, and yes, it's one of his most famous, and one of my favorites. It's called:_ Romeo and Juliet._

_It could be Moony and Padfoot… No, stop thinking like that, he's your best mate, for crying out loud! _"What's the storyline?"

"Well, Romeo and Juliet have a prohibited romance, because their families are rivals, but they end up marrying in secret, than Romeo kills her cousin, and has to run away from the city. Juliet makes a plan to run away with him, and…"

"And what?" Sirius asked curious.

"You'll have to read to find out, Mr. Padfoot." Remus answered, with and amused smirk.

Sirius pouted and crossed his arms. "Mr. Moony is being just cruel. I've never expected that from him. I'm hurt."

Then Remus exploded in a soft, sweet laugh, and Sirius just stared amazed at him. _His laughter is so beautiful, he rarely laughs, but when he does, it's a sound so pure, so innocent… I have to make him laugh more often… And here I go with the awkward thoughts again… Gods, I REALLY need to stop this. _

"I won't tell you, Padfoot, no matter how long you pout at me. If you want to know, read it, I'm going to make coffee, want some?" Remus asked, standing up and handing over the book to Sirius, who accepted it.

"Yeah, I'd like to, thanks Moony."

"You're welcome, Padfoot" And smiled at Sirius, whose heart started beating faster. _Hell, my heart is beating over a smile? What's happening to me?_

The night went normal. They discussed the end of the book ("I can't believe they both died, that's too freaking sad!"), discussed their times at Hogwarts, talked about James, Lily and Peter, argued a bit, discussed the Order of the Phoenix's plans and when they realized, it was almost midnight.

"Let's sleep, Padfoot?" Asked Remus, yawning. Once more, Sirius just mused over his cuteness, not caring anymore to scold himself.

"Yeah, let's go, my dearest Moony. Fancy a cinema tomorrow?"

"Muggle style?"

"You bet." He answered, smirking, while the both boys headed to their shared bedroom.

"Good night, Padfoot." Remus wished him, just before falling asleep.

"Good night, Moony." _Sweet dreams, my love… Love? What did that come from?_

The animagus sighed. Something was very wrong with him today, the way Remus was affecting him was not normal. Then he looked again at the boy of his thoughts and mused about him a little more.

He looked peaceful, innocent, childlike even. He looked like an angel, in fact. His hair was perfectly splayed in the pillow, and he was taking soft breaths. He was a bit pale, the full moon was in five days, but beautiful nonetheless. His arms were thrown behind his pillows, and his blanket was going up and down with his respiration.

Sirius suddenly felt an urge to hold him in his arms and cuddle with him all night. He had to use to do all his willpower to not do it. Instead, he placed a kiss on his forehead, and ran his fingers on his hair a bit.

_I think I love you, Moony._


	2. Moony's Secret Crush

**Chapeter 2: Moony's secret crush**

'_Love is like quicksand-the deeper you fall in, the harder it is to get out.'_

Remus woke up early next morning. It was an habit for him, but he hated it. Well, used to hate. For almost an year he developed quite a liking of it, since he could watch Sirius sleep. He thought he was gorgeous when sleeping: His eyelids softly closed, like he could wake up at any moment, his barely audible snores, his hair perfectly messed in the mattress. And the pillow nowhere to be seen, one of his arms off the bed and in a completely opposite position that the one he went to sleep.

Remus suppressed a chuckle. Yes, Sirius Black was messy. But he was also perfect. And that's why Remus loved him.

It started in the last year of Hogwarts. Remus suddenly found everything about Sirius interesting: The way he ruffles his hair, his childish laugh, how cute he gets when he pouts, his jokes, his silver eyes like the stars, his mischievous smile when he was up to something… It took him three months to accept it, but he's finally came into terms that he was in love with his best friend. And living with your crush doesn't help it. But he was dealing well with it, even if just seeing Sirius sent shivers through his spine.

_As if he would love me… who would love a werewolf? Besides, he's so perfect, he could have anyone… He had a lot of girlfriends at Hogwarts, why would it be different now?_

Then Sirius started to move in his bed, and Remus quickly turned his gaze to the window.

"Slept well?" The animagus ask with a sleepy voice, and Remus looked back at him._ Merlin, he's even more handsome awake! Huh, like I wouldn't know… _"Pretty much, and you?"

"Not bad… had a strange dream…"

Remus noticed he blushed when said this, and went to his side."Wanna talk about it?"

Sirius looked at him, and Remus saw the confusion and insecurity there. "No, not much. I'm fine. But thanks." And looked at his lap, kinda shyly. Remus was confused. Since when the great Sirius Black was shy? Something was definitely wrong.

"I'll make breakfast, what do you want?" Remus asked, and Sirius just shrugged.

"Anything"

Remus raised an eyebrow. Sirius always said _'Bacon, eggs, cake, bread, sandwich, soda… Beat the house-elves at Hogwarts, Moony!" _and he would chuckle and make bacon and eggs for them.

"We don't have 'anything', Padfoot, choose another thing"

Sirius gave him a half-heartedly smile. "Whatever you're having, Moony. I don't want to bother you. You already put up with me, and that's a hard task."

Remus now became seriously (no pun intended) worried. "Sirius, what's wrong? You don't seem yourself today."

Sirius just waved his hand carelessly "I'm fine, Remus. Just a bit out. But don't worry about me. I'm fine."

Remus didn't buy it, but didn't pressure the topic either. They had a silent breakfast and Sirius helped Remus to wash the dishes.

"So, the cinema is still on the table?" Sirius asked after placing the last dish in its cupboard.

Remus smiled. "Yeah, it is. Let me just call Prongs and Lily and…"

Sirius quickly grabbed his hand , and Remus felt the same chills he felt whenever Sirius touched him.

"Moony… could we… I mean- Could it be…on-only you and me to-today?" He asked, blushing fiercely and stuttering.

Remus' jaw dropped in surprise. All he ever wanted was to go out alone with Sirius, but they always did things together with James, Peter and now Lily. To go on a _date_ with Sirius, even if only for it was a date, was wonderful. But why was Sirius so nervous? Could it be…

_No, you idiot, you're a werewolf, there's no chance Sirius would fall for you, besides, he's straight, he dated an awful lot of girls, remember? _

But Remus still liked the idea of going out with Sirius, even as friends.

Unaware of Remus' thoughts, Sirius was scolding himself for suggesting that "Look, I'm sorry, I-I- I shouldn't have asked that, I don't know what-"

Sirius started rambling, even more nervous, but Remus silenced him with a smile.

"I'd love to be just you and me, Pads, no problem, we could go after to Prongs and Lily, what do you think?"

Sirius opened a smile. "Seriously?"

"Siriusly."

The both boys laughed, and Remus thought again of how much he loved Sirius' laugh.

"Okay, who arrive at the bathroom first takes the first bath!" Sirius replied, already running to the bathroom "I won, I won!"

Remus just smiled at the childness of his crush.

They both apparated at the cinema at ten o'clock, and went to buy the tickets. (Remus had a bit of muggle money)

"What movie shall we see, Moony?" Sirius asked, while they were in the line.

"Let me see…" Remus answered, picking the list of movies "We could watch this movie, Dracula; it's about a vampire… a _muggle _vampire. It seems cool, though it's a horror movie.

"Come on, Moony, scared of horror movies? It's just a bloody muggle vampire!"

Remus stared at him dumbly "Of course I'm not scared, Pads, I'm not the one who pissed his pants when watched Hellraiser."

Sirius blushed lightly "At least I didn't cry my heart out watching Bambi."

It was Remus' turn to blush. "But it was freaking sad!"

Sirius just chuckled and they arrived at the ticket office.

"May I help you?" The girl asked. It was a very pretty girl. Remus expected Sirius to start flirting with her, as he does always, but he didn't.

"Two tickets for Dracula, please." Sirius asked in a monotone tone.

"Ah, watching horror movies with your boyfriend?"

Remus felt his cheeks burn. _How much I wish…_

Sirius's cheeks burned too, but Remus didn't notice.

"We're just friends…" Remus replied _No matter how much I wish we were more._

"I'm sorry. Here are your tickets. Enjoy your movie!"

Neither Remus nor Sirius talked about the incident. They bought popcorn and soda, but they had little muggle money, so they'd had to share.

Remus was ecstatic. This was almost a date, except that they didn't hold hands or kiss, but he was okay. Just being with Sirius… was good enough.

Whenever Remus got scared, he was tempted to reach Sirius' hand, and used all his willpower not to.

But, in a special scary scene, in a monster attack, Sirius automatically got a hold of Remus's hand. The werewolf was very surprised, and when Sirius tried to release his hand, embarrassed, he held it even tighter, and they spent the rest of the movie holding hands, much to Remus amusement.

"Pretty scary that vampire, huh? Freaked me out!" Sirius exclaimed, after they left the cinema and were looking for a desert place to apparate.

Remus smiled softly at him "At least you didn't piss in your pants this time."

Sirius stuck out his tongue at him, and Remus laughed wholeheartedly at his antics while they apparated at our best friends' house.

"Remus, Sirius, it's so good to see you two!" Lily greeted the boys with a hug. "Peter has just left! James is in the kitchen, but I'll warn you, he has been having a bad day, I think his friends will cheer up him."

"Thanks, Lily" Remus greeted her back and the boys went to the kitchen.

They found James sat in the kitchen table, reading a newspaper, looking very worried and running his hand through his hair, nervous.

"Well, well, well, I never thought I'd see Prongs reading The Daily Prophet, did you, Moony?"

"Not at all, Padfoot, not at all."

James lifted his head at the sound of the voices, and looked at the door, just to see his best friends smirking at him. His worried expression broke in a smile as he threw the newspaper away and run to them.

"Padfoot! Moony!" He hugged both boys tightly, like it was the last time he would see them. "I'm glad you came, Wormy was here too, but he's boring as hell and made me even more stressed."

"Yeah, Wormtail have this kind of effect on people." Said Sirius, laughing.

"Why were you stressed, Prongs?" Asked Remus, concerned.

The smile on James face faded a little, turning into a grimace. "It's this bloody war! Innocent people dying every day, because of that noseless git! Our school friends, dead! I was afraid was would never see you guys again!" James's lower lip started to tremble.

Sirius placed a hand on James's shoulder. "We don't plan on going anywhere, mate"

Remus nodded. 'You're stuck with us, Jamie."

James smiled. He remembered telling the same thing to the werewolf five years ago, when they discovered his 'fury little problem'.

Then Sirius became very serious (no pun intended) "James, can I have a word in particular with you? Sorry, Moony."

Remus shook his head "No problem, Padfoot, I'll go talk to Lily, she must be feeling excluded." And came back to the living room, where Lily was rubbing her belly.

"Lils? Are you alright?" Remus asked, concerned.

The red-head jumped in his arms. "Oh, Remus, I'm pregnant, Remus, I'm pregnant!"

Remus' face broke in a smile just like James minutes ago. "Oh, Merlin, Lily! That's awesome, fantastic! Does James already know?"

"No, the exam results arrived just now. Merlin, Remus, I'll have a kid in the middle of a war! It's too much dangerous! I'm not prepared and – "

"Ssh, shh, calm down, Flower, calm down…" Remus calmed her, tapping in her back "Everything is going to be just right, you and James will have a beautiful kid and – Wait. It's James', isn't it?"

She replied with a mischievous smirk "No, I think it's Sev's"

They both laughed at this thought

"So, tell me about you, Remus." The girl asked, sitting in the sofa just beside Remus "How are things going with your other half?"

Remus sighed. Lily was the only person who knew about his love for Sirius. He hasn't even told James, for fear that he would accidentally slip something to Sirius, and ruin everything. "I already told you, Lily, he doesn't like me. He's straight. And even if he wasn't, why would he want to date me? A werewolf?"

"Because he loves you, but hasn't realized it yet. I simply _know _it. The way he's overprotective of you, stands by you when nobody does, is _always_ in the full Moon with you, takes care of you even when you don't want… It's love, Remus, simply love. He never cared you were a werewolf, why would he now?" Lily blurted out, looking with concern to Remus

"He just thinks me as a best friend, Lily, nothing more." Remus sighed again and looked at her with a halfheartedly smile. "But thanks for your concern, Lily"

She smiled at him. "Nothing at all, Moony." And hugged him.

In this instant, James and Sirius walked in, and James was not amused.

"Hey you, get off my wife!" James exclaimed, very jealous.

Sirius seemed angry too. "Remy, why the hell are you hugging Lily?"

Remus laughed at his friends. "Lily just told me awesome news, and you would like to know it, James."_ Was that jealousy, Padfoot? Oh, how I wish it was…_

"Really, what it is?" James asked, in mocked anger.

"Later, James, later." The red-head winked at him, and the Potter crossed his arms in frustration. Lily and Remus exploded in laughter, and, after a bit of reluctance, Sirius and James joined too. The four ended up having tea and cookies, and spent a great afternoon with the people they loved the most.

"So, guys, we should get going. I think we've abused of your hospitality." Sirius stood up from his chair and stretched his arms out.

"Yeah, you had to put up with Padfoot for too much time, we'll give you time to recover yourselves." Remus mocked at Sirius, who gave him a 'be-careful-with-your-words-Mr.-Moony' look

"I pity you, Remus, who puts up with him 24/7." James joined the game, giving Sirius a mischievous smirk.

" How can you handle it?" Lily finished.

"What the hell is this, the Padfoot Picking-up Day? I'm done of you guys, I'm get myself the hell outta here. You can stay, Remus, stay with those traitors, you three deserve each other!" And, fuming, Sirius marched to the door, ignoring the hysterical laughs of his best friends.

"Ah, guys, I'm going too, bye." Remus said goodbye to them, and Lily caught his wrist.

"Remus… Just don't give up hope… right?"

Remus simply nodded and gave her a wholeheartedly smile, before running up to reach Sirius.

To reach the man he loved.


	3. Pregnancies and Hugs

**Chapter 3: Pregnancies and Hugs**

_"Two souls with a single thought, two hearts that beat as one."_

As soon as the two boys left the house, James threw himself at the couch, hands behind his head, completely relaxed. "So, what are the 'great news" Remus talked about? Voldyshorts saw himself in a mirror and died of shock over his ugliness?"

Lily, becoming suddenly tense, sat beside her husband and took his hand with her own. "James… I know it isn't the best time…I mean, that's a war going on… if we could have waited…" She started to ramble, and James placed a hand at her shoulder, relaxing her.

"Hey, Lily love, whatever it is, that's okay, we'll go through it together, I promise."

The red-head looked at the animagus and, with now teary eyes, bursted out: "I'm pregnant, James."

The brunette froze for a moment, then embraced his wife very tightly, while whispering comforting words on the now sobbing woman.

"Ssh, shh, that's alright, Lils, that's alright…" He was rocking her back and forth, in an attempt to calm her down.

It succeeded.

When James saw that she stopped crying, he took her in his arms and lifted her, spinning her in the air as he chanted: "I'm going to be a father, I'm going to be a father!", then brought her back to the ground, and kissed her tummy. Lily couldn't help but laugh of happiness.

"So, I'm guessing you liked the news?"

"I loved them! Thought it isn't the best of all times to have a baby…" He sobered up at once, getting very serious "But it's a baby! I'm going to be a father!" He smiled again, kissing her temple.

She smiled at her husband and placed her arm in his shoulders. "So, I'm guessing you'll want the mutt to be his or her godfather, won't you?"

James stared confused at her "Which one? All of my friends are mutts; you'll have to be more specific."

"Black"

"Yeah, I was really thinking of him, since Remus can't because of his "fury little problem, and I just can't see Wormy as a godfather." He finished with a chuckle. "Besides, he's my best of the best's friend, you know, and we made a pact in second year that we would be godfathers of each other's kids."

"Yeah, I can't see too, and I'm sure Sirius will love any child of yours, James." She stated, running a hand through his hair. "He really became responsible after school, with this war thing, and I think Remus is a good influence at him, since you aren't around to corrupt him anymore." She finished, sending him a mocking smile.

"Yeah, a good influence, of course, is making him fall for him and…" James started murmuring, then realized what he had said and shut his mouth with his hand, but it was too late.

"What?" Lily, exclaimed, turning back to James, full attention now "James, did you just say Sirius has fallen for Remus?"

"I-I-I said nothing…"

"James…"

"Alright, Sirius is freaking in love with Remus, right? He told me today that since yesterday he has thought Moony was cute, he wanted to kiss him, cuddle him, go out with him, and he thinks he loves him!" James confessed, sinking on the couch "Just don't tell Remus, right? Sirius was freaking out when he told me, he thinks Remus will be disgusted at him, and-"

'James! James, James, calm down, it's- Oh, my Merlin, that's awesome!" Lily was now ecstatic, clapping her hands and smiling like a fool." James, Remus is in love with Sirius since last year!"

"Wait, what?" James couldn't help the smile that was forming in his lips "Moony likes Pads too?"

"Love, more like. He said he'll never be with anyone but Sirius, and if he has to stay single all life because of it, then that's it. It' so…cute!" Lily sighed happily, looking dreamful.

James, in other hand, was wrathful" Why didn't he tell me? I'm one of his best friends!"

Lily looked at her husband apprehensively "Love, he was afraid you would accidentally babble to Sirius, as you have done to me now."

James blushed for a second then looked away, very embarrassed. "You're right."

Lily shook his arm to comfort him "You think we should tell them about each other's feelings?"

James grinned mischievously at her. "And lose all the fun? No way! Let's let them discover for themselves! I give them one year!"

"Okay, I bet they'll find out in six months or less."

"Sweetheart, they can be really stubborn when they want. I would know that. But, hey, how are you planning on naming our offspring?"

The red-head smiled sweetly at him "If it's a girl, I'd like to name her Haley or Hilly. But if it's a boy, I'd love to name him… Harry."

"Harry James Potter. Yes, it's perfect. A great name for a great boy."

"Padfoot, wait- Pads! I'm sorry!" The werewolf 'apologized', while laughing like mad, trying to catch the animagus, who wasn't paying much attention to him.

"Why don't I believe in you?" Sirius turned and crossed his arms, pouting, mock-hurt "You always hurt my feelings, always picking on me, I wonder why I'm even friends with you!" He tried to sound wounded, but a glint of amusement in his eyes and the corners of his lips trying to rise up didn't help much.

Remus placed one arm in Sirius' shoulder while he opened the lock "Maybe that's because I am totally awesome?"

Sirius smirked at him "Maybe." He opened the door and both guys entered. "So, I'm guessing you're forgiven"

Remus placed his hand in his forehead, sighing relieved "Oh, my Merlin, thank God, I was starting to worry, thank you very, very much for your forgiveness, Mr. Padfoot."

Sirius snickered "You truly are a git, do you know that, Mr. Moony?"

"Glad to be of service, Mr. Padfoot" Remus smiled back at him.

Then both guys stood there, in an uncomfortable silence, while tons of thoughts ran through their minds.

Sirius was thinking about his talk with James earlier. He describe everything he had felt about Remus in the last 24hours, and James told him he felt the same way about Lily before they got together. It was true. He was lovesick. He was gay. Or at least bisexual, given that he dated a lot of girls back at Hogwarts, but never felt anything for them, just lust. He was never in love. Since yesterday. Since Remus. The question is: What now?

Remus, in other hand was thinking about Lily's pregnancy. Surely it wasn't the best of times to bring a child to the world, but it can't be controlled. And, thinking on the light side, this kid will be the light of their lives in this war. He suddenly felt an urge to do anything to protect this kid, and fight even harder in this battle, for him or her to have a war-free life.

Sirius was the first to break the silence. "What were these so good news? Has Voldemort been defeated at last?"

Remus smiled shyly before answering: "Lily is pregnant"

Sirius's jaw dropped, and he stared at the nothing, while he tried to formulate words to say. "Pre-pre-pregnant? Lily? Is she going to have a little Prongslet?"

Remus simply nodded, his smile growing bigger.

Then, out of suddenly, Sirius threw his arms at Remus, in a bear-like hug. Remus hesitated at first, but then took Sirius in his arms and breathed on him, breathed the scent he's been longing to inhale, touched his soft and perfect skin, nuzzled in his neck, even caressed his hair in a moment of bliss and out of his mind moment.

Sirius, on other hand, was a nervous wreck. He didn't know what possessed him to take his new crush on his arms, but was quite pleased that the werewolf didn't pull him away. It was the first time he hugged Remus since he became his rush, and it made his knees weak. How could he hadn't noticed how handsome Remus was? He could feel his abs through his shirt, and his arms holding him… There was no place he would rather be and… Wait, was that Remus hand in his hair? At this point Sirius would have literally fallen on his knees if it weren't for Remus's strong arms holding him. He felt an urge to kiss him, and it took all of his willpower not to.

They stayed like this for who knows how long, but when they parted, there was a flushed, grinning like mad and panting Sirius Black, and a disconcerted, reddened yet quite happy Remus Lupin. And another uncomfortable silence. (Which was becoming quite usual between them)

"I'm sorry – " Both said at once "No, it's me- I just- Ugh!" Both guys looked at each other with a glow in their eyes, and shared a laughter, the tension

"I'm going to sleep, Moony, I'm tired" Sirius said with a yawn "Good evening, Moons"

"Good evening, Pads. I'm going to bed too; I just have to write a letter to Dumbledore."

'All right. See you tomorrow, then."

"See you."

And then both men went for another night alone, without their loved ones.

**Author's Note: **I didn't actually like this chapter very much, but that's nothing I can do to improve this. Write James/Lily was one of the worst experiences ever, really, it took me two days to write that scene, and the Sirius/Remus only took me an afternoon. But I hope you enjoyed, anyways.


	4. The Most Awkward Confessionn

**Chapter 4: The Most Awkward Confession **

_"What's meant to be will always find a way."_

Six months passed since our boys shared that awkward hug. Both went on missions for the Order of the Phoenix, Sirius begun his training to be an Auror and Remus found a job in a muggle CD shop. Sirius had gone out with a lot of girls in this time, something Remus wasn't very pleased about. Remus had a quick date with a beautiful muggle girl, who also worked on the CD shop, and Sirius was biting himself of jealousy that time. Noting of the most importance happened in the war on these six months, but a lot happened between Padfoot and Moony.

Both boys got distant from each other. One, accepting the new feeling for his best mate, and the other for fear of accidentally showing them again (like running his hand through his crush's hair while hugging him). Both dreamed about the other, and had to place Silencing Spells on them to not wake the other and have them wondering why the hell he was moaning his name in his sleep. Sometimes one caught the other staring at them and looked away shyly, and awkward silences became common between them, as if eight years of friendship never existed.

But it was even harder for Remus. This January it was the fifteenth anniversary of the day he was bitten, at May fifteenth, 1965. And as the day approached, his wolfish senses were getting higher. The wolf wanted Sirius, and Remus had to control himself even more often to not take the boy into a corner and snog him senseless. Not that Padfoot would complain, but, anyway, now they were sitting at the living room, Remus reading a book, Sirius playing with his fingers, none of them sure of what to say. Finally, Remus closed the book and took a deep breath.

"Sirius, do you know what day is today?"

Sirius, happy that his friend was talking to him again, snapped out of his trance and looked at the werewolf.

"May the fifteenth. Why?"

"It's that… I guess I never told you guys about this…" He shifted in the couch, uncomfortable "Today is the fifteenth anniversary of the day I was bitten"

Sirius, suddenly forgetting about the tension between them, stood up and went to his friend's side, to comfort him. "I'm sorry, mate. You should have told us sooner. We would have helped you. Do you need something? Chocolate? Water? Soda?"

The werewolf smiled weakly at him "Thank you, Padfoot, but I'm all right." Sirius smiled at the mention of his nickname, which wasn't used by him for a long time. "It's worse when it's on a full moon, like at 1968, 73 and 76. Those were horrible. But I'm fine today, tonight's a New moon."

"So, what do you want me to do? Throw a party or something?"

Remus chuckled. He had missed Sirius' antics. "I don't know, but you could spoil me a little. Like, cooking an special lunch for me and feeding me with the spoon"

"You sound like a total baby, you know?" Sirius tried to sound annoyed, but couldn't help a smile on his lips. He was glad they were back to normal.

_I __**wish**__ I was your baby. _"Oh, but, Padfoot, if you don't take care properly of me I might break! I'm feeling soooooo weak…" He faked a cough to prove his point.

Sirius rolled his eyes but still smiled. "Okay, I'll do your favorite food, spaghetti, all right? Could you turn the radio on? This silence is freaking me out! Let's listen to some music!"

Remus chuckled again and turned the radio on, putting at 102.2, the Jazz station, who happened to be his favorite kind of music. The music "Unforgettable", by Michael Buble was playing. Suddenly, memories of his parents dancing to this music came through his mind. They were so in love, dancing like there were no tomorrow, no problems, no worries, just each other. At some point he started to picture him and Sirius doing the same. That idea was so appealing, he couldn't tame Moony. He was under Moony's control. And the wolf wanted just one thing.

_Sirius._

With an impressive speed, he flew to the kitchen, where Sirius was cutting the tomatoes and cooking the pasta, distracted by the music. He didn't sense Remus coming and was more than surprised when Remus appeared behind him and took his hand.

_Unforgettable, that's what you are._

"Remus, wha-" The boy couldn't finish his sentence because Remus kissed his hand, looking at him with intensity, and made Sirius blush like mad and be in a loss of words. Remus took advantage of his confusion and dragged him to the living room.

_Unforgettable though near or far._

"Moony, what are do-" Sirius started to protest, but Remus placed a finger in his lips, sounding for him to shut up, then caressed his cheek and put the other hand on his waist.

_Like a song of love that clings to me_

"Moony…" Sirius put his hand in Remus waist too, and Remus begun to move with him, with still that intense gaze.

_How the thought of you does things to me  
>Never before has someone been more <em>

Remus took Sirius' left hand and pulled him closer. Sirius rested his head in Remus' neck, dancing the steps he learned in childhood.

_Unforgettable in every way  
>And forever more, that's how you'll stay.<br>That's why, darling, it's incredible  
>That someone so unforgettable<br>Thinks that I am unforgettable to ._

Remus spun Sirius at the floor and threw him backwards before kissing the region over his heart. Sirius was more than surprised: He didn't know the werewolf could dance so well.

_Unforgettable in every way  
>And forever more, that's how you'll stay. <em>

Remus touched his forehead with Sirius' and started to whisper the last lines:

"That's why, darling, it's incredible  
>That someone so unforgettable<br>Thinks that I am unforgettable too._"_

The music ended, but they stayed that way, before Remus closed the distance between them and their lips touched.

It was just a touch of lips, but it sent chills over the both boys. When Remus' tongue asked for passage, Sirius conceded. And with Remus' hand on the animagus' waist, and Sirius' hand tangling on the werewolf's hair, everything seemed to fit.

They kissed for God-knows-how-long, but when they broke the kiss they looked happier than ever. Sirius leaned close in Remus' embrace, and the latter kissed the top of his head and breathed on him.

_Oh, Merlin, that's the best scent ever, I can't believe I really kissed Sirius, if that's what heaven's like, I want to die and-_

_Wait._

_I KISSED SIRIUS!_

And as the realization came, the despair took over his mind and he pushed his loved one away, blushing like mad and **really **wanting to die now.

Sirius was even more confused now. Why had Remus pushed him away? Didn't he love him? But everything, the dance, the kiss… it felt so true to him… What was going on? "Moony…"

"I'm sorry. I-I don't know what came over me, I-I-I'm sorry, I…" Remus was unable to articulate words due his embarrassment. Deciding he couldn't spend a minute more in Sirius' presence, he grabbed his coat and ran away while mumbling apologies, leaving the other boy in a state of shock, with his fingers pressed against his lips, savoring his crush's flavor, lost in a track of thoughts.

**Author's Note: **Well… I'm sorry that it took me so much long to update, but to be sincere, it was because I kinda lost my interest for Wolfstar for a while, and I started tenth grade at a new school, so **much **more work… But I know these aren't proper reasons, so I just hope you accept my apologies and have enjoyed the chapter. I don't know when I'm going to update next, but I promise to do it ASAP.


End file.
